Shalaz
by Darshu-Sokan
Summary: Just a way to show that feelings can develope in a tortured soul
1. Default Chapter

Shalaz  
  
Chp. 1 In this world full of chaos, hunger, and death, life doesn't seem that bad when your half demon. A child born half demon and half human, lives along side people. This young child starts a journey when the world is alone. The time of the dragon; this time was when dragons fly across the skies freely. Yet is this world really different from the new future? Let this story begin, the story of, "Shalaz. The year was set back in the old times. The time is when the future was different from the past. The year twenty thousand M, the new millennium has arrived. The ancient technology lost in ruins and underground taverns. "What will happen when the technology is found?" Scientists asked, but yet one is about to start.  
  
"Mother wait for me!" A young girl with sky night black hair running across a corn field said. An older women laughing and turning back at the girl, "Come on baby." The women had a white dress that brushed up against her. The young girl giggled and started to run towards her faster. The girl tripped and bashed to the ground. The older women laughed, "Are you okay baby dear?" The girl smiled and got up and stumbled a little, but continued toward the women. The young girl looked at the women's gentle brown eyes. The girl felt a brush behind her and looked back. A big man was smiling at her, "Hey their baby." The girl giggled and raised her arms to him. The man bent down and reached for her; his face started to blur and then the image was lost.  
A green light filled the eyes of the girl on the ground. The green light came from the lamp on the ceiling. The girl closed her eyes a little from the shadows moving the light. One shadow hovered above the girl and moved from side to side. A stinging pain came from the girl's neck. The image of green soon turned to black. Now the image looked of flowing red water. The girl lazy and shocked closed her eyes once more. The hazy image from the field returned, but she was alone. Looking around she saw the two familiar images of two people. She ran towards them and laughed. A hand grabbed her from the side before she reached them. A spear shot into the figures hearts and blood spilled out of their mouths. They fell before her and the blood spilled out on the field staining it red. The blood turned into flames and burnt the field. The figure holding the girl laughed in a deep dark voice. The laugh seemed to be coming from all directions around them. The girl blacked out and awoke with a sound of heart beats.  
It started out with slow beats, thump....thump....thump. Her eyes opened slowly and noticed being in a room with frames glass everywhere. Trying to move didn't help, for she was tied down. She opened her mouth, but no sound of a scream or cry seemed to come out. Mumbling was heard coming closer to her. Figures started putting and taking things off of her. One of them placed a hand on her forehead, "What is your name my child?" The girl hesitated and noticed she could make sounds out of her mouth, ".......I don't know." The figure was a man and he was smiling, "Do you know where or who you might be?" The girl blinked blankly at him."........No." The man took his hand off of her head, "Good the experiment worked. Now it is time to finish the project that we started. The girl struggled when they stuck little needles into her body. She swayed her eyes around looking at all the faces looking at her. Their voice's went through her mind and got silent as her eyes started closing. Sleeping gas was being forced through her nose and mouth. She then blacked out with feelings of coldness in her. 


	2. Chp 2

Chp. 2  
The sound of water filled her ears, but opening her eyes was painful and difficult. Her eyes lazily opened and wandered around from where she was. She was in some sort of tank full of orange water that bubbles plopped out of from the bottom of the tank. Tapping from the front made her jerk her head to the front. A tall skinny man wearing glasses and a white lab coat was smiling at her, "Hello their girl. Are you felling better at all today?" The girl tried to move her hands and feet but she was paralyzed, "No." The man tapped on the glass once more, "Do you know where you are?" The girl swayed her eyes around, "In a tank full of grimy water." The man laughed as his long blonde hair flowed back, "That's almost right." The young girl noticed that the tank started moving to the right. The water drained out, but the wires and needles held her up. The pain form them came to her when the water dried from her body, and blood started to flow down from the holes.  
The glass from the tank lowered and the man walked in, "So child you don't remember anything?" The young girl coughed and heaved, "...No." The man laughed, "Your name is now Shalaz and you're a special girl. You will be the best weapon of all Earth has ever known." The young girl was then being pulled by the wires; it was pulling her out from the tank. A stench filled her nose with some sort of strong fumes, but she didn't care much by not squinting. The man placed a sticky substance onto her forehead. She tried to move her arms but with no luck she moved her head. The man walked away and Shalaz hung there with people pointing and gave blank stares at her. The man returned with a huge thin needle in his hand. Shalaz looked at him in the eyes and his topaz eyes shimmered as if in pain, "What's your name?" The man smiled and put a sort of clear, sticky, shiny substance all over the needle, "My name is Jearin Trepes Force. I'm in charge of all the things that get done around here." Shalaz then turned her head and looked around at all the people once again. Jearin went in front of Shalaz and turned her head with his hand. Jearin pushed a button on the needles handle and it made the needle scatter in different ways. It looked like a cactus with all the needles sticking out. He pushed the button again and it sucked back in, so it looked like it was before. Jearin then positioned the needle, so that the tip was on the sticky substance on Shalaz's head, " Don't worry this won't hurt that much."  
Jearin punched the needle into her forehead and looked into her eyes. Shalaz looked back at his and her eyes felt like they were going to pop. Jearin's eyes looked even more painful then her, like as if he had the needle in him. Jearin then pushed the button on the handle and the needle scattered apart in her head. Her eyes turned a pearl white and a tube was hooked up to the needle. The tube then started putting a pink glowing liquid into her head. Her eyes then started changing color to a glowing blue. She started twitching and jerking, and her body turned into an athletic one. Jearin's curious topaz eyes flickered with the glow of the liquid, "She is truly a perfect subject." People started mumbling all around while Shalaz was shacking uncontrollably. The image of the women, man, and young girl started to fade. Shalaz then blacked out when the pink liquid was done.  
A heart beat was heard in her ears, but she was still blacked out. The heart started beating slower and slower. Thump.....thump....... thump..................thump................................... Thump........................................................thump. The silence filled her mind, and all the feelings and memories melted away. A heart has lost all love and peace it once had held inside of it. Yet all the anger and aggression was kept inside of it building it up more and more. Shalaz realized that she didn't know what to do and didn't know what emotions she felt before. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what she wanted to do. 


	3. Chp 3

Chp. 3  
In a training room with machines and its wide open space, scientist watched a young women practicing with a punch machine. "Very interesting." One of the scientists said. The young women using her left and right hand one at a time. The scientist by the machine examining her scores laughed, "Great you're getting eight hundreds. The best in the world I might add. Okay Shalaz punch it as hard as you can." Shalaz's blue eyes focused on the machine and stretched her arm muscles. Shalaz was wearing black spandex shorts and a black sports bra. She was bare footed and her hands had fingerless gloves. Wires were on her showing her use of strength, mental, and heart rate to the other observing scientists. Shalaz's black hair was short and spiked up, and looked like one short flame on top of her head. Shalaz clenched her right fist and pounded the machine. It flew backward with such force that when it hit the wall it shattered, and a huge echo filled the empty room. Pieces of it flew back and one cut Shalaz on the right side of her cheek.  
The machine scientist got up off the ground trembling, "Another first I might add." Then he collapsed on the floor and passed out. The other scientist observing Shalaz in the control chamber looked at the screen. One female scientist spoke," She didn't even use anything, her heart rate is normal, and her strength didn't even raise a point of a percent." A male scientist spoke, "Her mental lowered as if she was relaxed." A blonde haired scientist wearing glasses came in, "For eighteen years we experimented on her. Now look what we've done. If she finds out what really happened then she'll destroy us all." Shalaz smiled and looked at the machine. The blood from the cut on her cheek dripped down. She wiped the cut slowly and it disappeared like it wasn't there. The blonde scientist spoke on the communication link for the training room, "Excellent work Shalaz. Now clean up and let's meet the General." Shalaz walked out of the room into a hallway. It was full of people who were shocked at what Shalaz had just done. Shalaz walked to the right side of the hallway, and all the people their made a path for her. Shalaz entered a room that was dark and damp with a smell of water. Shalaz turned on the light and a sort of machine was taking up the whole room. Shalaz went to one side and placed her palm on a sort of screen. The machine beeped then started to talk, " Welcome back Shalaz. What is your function today?" Shalaz walked onto a platform the machine set out, "Meeting the General." The machine beeped and calculated, " All right then Shalaz here we go." The platform started moving and blue lights flashed around her. Metal hands came out from the sides and took off all her clothes. Water and a white screen light came out, and when she went passed it she was clean. Then another pair of metal hands came out and dressed her in a full white dress. It went to her breast down to cover her feet. Her hands had v shape gloves that connected to the dress. Her hair was flattened and was up in a braided pony tail. The high heels on her feet matched the dress and the machine stopped when she got to the end. Shalaz stepped off the machine and walked to the door. "Thank- you." The machine beeped, "Your welcome Shalaz and good luck."  
Shalaz walked into the hallway and found the blonde scientist. The blonde scientist smiled, "Ahh Shalaz so beautiful." Shalaz looked at him, "Thank-you Jearin." Jearin and Shalaz walked down the hall into an auditorium. When the big brown brass doors opened, the sound of chatter and music flowed out. People were dancing and others eating while laughing at someone else. Jearin lead Shalaz to a white haired man with hazel eyes. He was wearing a black uniform with medals and ribbons. "So Jearin is this it?" Jearin showed Shalaz, "Yes this is Shalaz, See her right arm." Shalaz had her name tattooed in black near her right wrist. The man examined Shalaz up and down, "Can it fight?" Jearin laughed, "Of course she can General." The General coughed, "Seems like it can't to me." Jearin looked at Shalaz, "You should have seen her this morning." "Well Jearin if I...." "Before you refer that it to me General, you should know that I have a name." The General swallowed his words and stood their looking at her. Jearin seemed to have swallowed the Generals words also. The General smiled, "Well I guess Shalaz can put up quiet a scare to the enemy." Jearin coughed a little with the response of the General, "Um Shalaz come with me for a second. Excuse us for awhile General." Jearin lead Shalaz to a corner away from everyone. "Jearin what did he mean about scaring the enemy?" Jearin sighed at Shalaz's question, "Shalaz there is something that you need to know. Follow me." Shalaz followed him into a lab chamber and saw him typing on a computer, "We haven't been in this room for so long." The screen started showing visual records about eighteen years ago. It showed a black haired girl being injected and stabbed with needles. Her body started to have some changes in the hair, and a pink glowing liquid going in her head. Shalaz focused on the screen intensively and started clenching her fists. Shalaz then walked out and back into the auditorium. Jearin followed her and saw her shaking, "Shalaz?" Shalaz growled, "Get the hell out or I'll kill you and everyone in here!" 


	4. Chp 4

Chp. 4  
Jearin just started running out and looked back at Shalaz's angry eyes. He turned back and ran out as quickly as he could. Shalaz then went to the music and turned it off. All the dancing, laughing, and talking people came to a stop. They all looked at Shalaz and the General turned toward her also. Shalaz's eyes turned into a pearl white, but kept her head low so no one could see, "You all celebrate for an experiment you did! Well let me tell you that the experiment isn't very happy!" One of the female scientist spoke up, "Shalaz wait you don't understand you see...." "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Well tell me this woman! How did you think I would react when I found out hmm?! HAPPY!" Shalaz shouted with her muscles flexing with every word she spoke. The General yelled, "WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Everyone started running towards the doors, but they all closed and were locked tight.  
The General looked back at Shalaz who was floating in the air and her eyes shown to them. The female scientist started shaking, "How can she have so much power? How is she able to control that deadly power? SHE'S TOO POWERFULL!" She pointed at them with her nails like sharp claws, "I was always able to control it! It's just now I have a reason to kill all of you for messing with my LIFE!" The people started clawing at the doors to get them open. Shalaz yelled and fangs started to form out from her teeth. A red dome came out from her body and circle around her making all the people tremble with horror. Her eyes then flashed and the dome started to expand towards the people slowly. When the red light hit one of the people in the arm, the flesh started to burn and the bone melted away. The scientist screamed and backed up away from it. His arm was gone and blood gushed out as he looked upon it in shock. The General yelled when he looked at it, "WE'LL ALL BE DISINTIGRATED." Then the dome went closer going to other people and killing them as they couldn't get out. The blood left the floor stained and the room was being filled with a blood pool. The female scientist near the door watched in horror as her friends and comrades died. The General screamed at Shalaz while being disintegrated, "DAMN YOU BITCH! I'LL SEE YOU IN...." The Generals Head blew up and left residue on the female scientist and wall. Shalaz laughed when she watched the killing of the people and the constant screaming. The female scientist cried, "What have we done? Well Shalaz I won't die without a FIGHT!" She hit a button on the wall and blue lights started flashing. Then the dome reached her and she let out a dieing scream. Shalaz watched, " Well you going to die anyway!" Shalaz smiled and the dome turned a dark blood color. It started to expand and take the whole structure with it. It started to collapse and then it gave out an echoing bang while it crashed to the ground.  
After awhile Shalaz climbed out of the rubble. She looked around and saw pieces of human parts around, and blood dripped off the rocks. Jearin was far away from the wreckage and looked from far off. Shalaz's body turned back to normal and she calmed down. Then a black light covered the wreckage and started sucking up what was there. Jearin gasped, "The black hole is above her, but it hasn't been tested yet!" Shalaz then began being sucked up with the wreckage. She struggled her way trying to go back down by grabbing other rubble. Shalaz screamed as she went through the black hole. Jearin started running toward her, "SHALAZ!" Shalaz was being pushed and hit by all the things in the black hole. Shalaz looked around the inside with her blue eyes, "Damn that woman!" Shalaz was floating around calmly now and a white flashing light caught her attention.  
"Shalaz you have killed many innocent people." Shalaz jerked to the right from where the voice came from, " Who the hell are you?!" The echoing of her voice went through the dark place. "Why did you kill those people?" "I didn't kill just people; I killed people who ruined my WHOLE DAMN LIFE!" Shalaz's eyes flickered with anger. "I see, instead of killing you I have a better solution." Shalaz crossed her arms, "What kind of solution?" Shalaz started falling down and beside her were pictures of before the killing in her life. Then a flowing white light came out from the sides and brushed up against her. Shalaz looked as the light went down and disappeared and revealed a white light on the bottom. She then started speeding up when she looked at it. She didn't seem to be slowing down so she started to move to slow down. Then she slammed to the bottom and blacked out. It was then silent and calm at the bottom and the sound of blowing wind filled afterwards. 


End file.
